


Daddy's Little Girl

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Point Pleasant
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ditty I wrote for the 100_words comm, which I had to shave down to fit their word limit. This is the original, full version.</p><p>
  <i>My father is here. He has finally come for me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

I sit quietly in my room, as the dark clouds begin to roll in and block out the sunlight. There's a bone-deep chill in the air, and wind whips through the house with the acrid stench of smoke. The lights flicker, dim and then go out. In the distance, I can hear the electrical transformers exploding, rendering the entire town pitch black.

The wind howls, and I sense it. My father is here. He has finally come for me.

I open the door. His black, dead eyes seem to gleam momentarily with a wicked fiery light and his jacket smells of brimstone. "Come on, my sweet girl. It won't be a party without you."

I slip my hand into my father's; his touch is cold yet comforting to me. And I am now ready to follow in his footsteps, into the family business. The end is here because we are here. Together, we'll bring this world to its knees.


End file.
